


Severed Bonds

by CrystalNavy



Category: Death Comes as the End - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: At that moment, two old friends look at one another. One is living, the other is dying. And they're both wondering the same thing.How did it come to this?





	Severed Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions needed to be made, and some sacrifices are necessary.
> 
> *LYRIC CORNER*
> 
> Where did I go wrong?  
> I lost a friend  
> Somewhere along in the bitterness

I stood there, frozen. I didn't know what to do. I had to choose between my friend and the woman I loved. And even for someone like me, such a choice was impossible for me. The ghosts of all the deceased family members surrounded me, whispering encouragements to me. They spoke to me in the same voice, and all of them desired the same thing. To punish the culprit. They demanded retribution.

I eyed the bow and the quiver standing right there before me. It would be quick, and painless. And I knew this.

So why couldn't I bring myself to do it?

"Do what must be done." the voices whispered to me

"I am not sure I can." I whispered, hoarsely

"It's the only way to put an end to this." the voices insisted "To save those remaining. To save your beloved."

At this, I looked up, and saw a faint outline of a woman pressed against the cliff-side, and a man who towered in front of her menacingly

"She can't protect herself." the voices continued, their volume rising "Only you can help her. Do it. Do it now."

I knew the truth for a while now. I knew that this was the only way. That the voices were right.

But still. How could I choose between two people, both of whom are dear to my heart?

Yet, if I didn't, I'd lose them both.

"What if there is a way to save them both?" I spoke into the wind

"There is a way." the voices assured "Sometimes, in order to save the soul, the body needs to be rid of."

I stood there silently, holding the bow and the arrow in my hand, still reluctant.

"We know how you're feeling." the voices whispered "We loved him too, and we love him still. That's why we know this is for the best. For him and for all of us."

A scream rang out, and I looked up. And what I saw finally made me decide. My hands stopped shaking, as I took careful aim.

Then I let loose. 

And as I did, a memory of our childhood resurfaced. The two of us, standing next to one another, dripping wet, with huge smiles on our faces.

I wished things could have stayed that way, but it was impossible now.

I took my friend's life with my own hands, and even though it was necessary, I could only feel regret for what I had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no way that he could have killed his own friend - whom he admitted he cared about, just like that - not without considering things beforehand. Even if the situation forced him to act quickly in the end.


End file.
